Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is a genetically altered bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. After his defeat to Crash, Crunch had a change of heart and now tries to be a positive role model to children. He has become Crash and Coco's friend and protects them from harm, he lives with the bandicoots as a brother. Down below are some quotes... "The puny Scientist dosen't have control over me anymore" Crash the wrath of cortex History Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch was created by Doctor Neo Cortex in private as a superweapon that would be capable of frightening power. Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy (who only had a slight understanding of the project) were the only other individuals who knew about the weapon. During a bad guy convention held by Uka Uka, Tropy and N. Gin reveal the weapon in desperation for one good plan to defeat Crash Bandicoot, who Uka Uka wants eliminated. Doctor Cortex formally announces the superweapon, but reveals that it is still missing a power source. Hearing the word "element", Uka Uka brings up the Elementals, a group of destructive masks that could create enough energy to bring the secret weapon to life. The weapon, who is Crunch Bandicoot, attempts to defeat Crash with the aid of the Elemental masks, but when Crunch is defeated in Cortex's space station, he snaps out of Doctor Cortex's control. Although his first instinct is to introduce his fist to Cortex's face, Aku Aku informs Crunch of the space station's imminent destruction, and the group decides to flee back to Earth. Back on Earth, Crunch shows his gratitude toward the Bandicoots, and becomes part of the Bandicoot family.See Crunch Bandicoot (Boss Fights) page.his boss themes can be heard here 1st theme 2nd theme 3rd theme 4th theme last theme Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, Crunch has a cameo in Crash's "birthday party", which is a gathering of past Crash villains. While Crunch is in the gathering, he actually believes that it is really Crash's birthday, donning a green paper crown and holding a cake topped with a candle. Radical Entertainment era Crash of the Titans ]] In ''Crash of the Titans, Crunch is ambushed by Doctor Cortex during the beginning of the first episode, leaving him frozen from the neck down. He stays this way until the end of the game, in which the Doominator's collapse is able to set Crunch free. Coco says that he smells like bacon then Crash Coco and Crunch have a big hug and eat pancakes. Crunch does not appear in the DS version of the game. In the Game Boy Advance version, Crunch is taken prisoner by Tiny Tiger by order of Neo Cortex. He is freed upon Tiny's defeat.He also appears In the ending of the GBA version. Crash: Mind over Mutant Crunch appears in Crash: Mind over Mutant he is first seen reading a magazine next to Coco and later becomes addicted to the NV device alongside Coco to the point where he is unable to help Crash and Aku Aku when they are attacked by N. Gin's Ratnician army. He is later mutated by the negative Mojo transmitted by the NV and runs off, leaving a mutated Coco to fend off Crash. He is later found at the Junkyard, where Doctor Nitrus Brio commands Crunch to attack Crash. He is soon freed from the NV's control, but continues to be beaten up by an unaware Crash for a short time. He then decides to go back home and get some sleep. He is then seen near Crash's house. If talked to, he will give Crash a mini-game Spin-offs Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crunch is abducted by N. Trance and is brainwashed alongside Coco and Fake Crash. Crash battles Crunch on a flying carpet over the skies of Saudi Arabia, with Crash firing shots of energy at Crunch whenever the latter is stunned by exploding Nitro crates. Upon snapping out of N. Trance's control, Crunch becomes a playable character in some of the Atlasphere levels. Crash Nitro Kart Crunch is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, as he is abducted along with Crash and Coco. He is trying to lose weight and discussing some tips with Aku Aku. In the end, he is shown relaxing. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crunch has a minor appearance in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, aiding Crash in the "Weighlift" segments of the game. Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch appears as a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he searches for Ebenezer Von Clutch's lost Power Gems alongside the other racers. In this game, he has more of a Mr. T attitude. His clashed weapon is a Hot Rivet gun which acts like a machine gun. He also has a pink stuffed bear. He has an outfit called Mr. Crunch wich makes him look like Mr.T Crash Boom Bang! Crunch appears as a playable character in Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Crunch appears in this game as a playable racer. He is unlocked when 28 Mission points are acquired. Characteristics Personality In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crunch is first portrayed as being the over-confident type, constantly believing that he can eliminate Crash with ease. This behavior causes him to become defiant later in the game, insisting that he doesn't even need the Elementals (his power source) to defeat Crash, and becoming generally annoyed with Cortex. It is not until he is defeated that Crunch snaps out of Cortex's control and lives with the Bandicoots (though he is brainwashed again in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced). Because of his time with the Bandicoots, Crunch's personality has gradually changed after his liberation from Cortex's control. In Crash Nitro Kart, Crunch is shown to be an avid weightlifter, living under the philosophy of "eat less and exercise more". He is also interested in nutrition and, at one point in Crash Tag Team Racing, plans to sell the Crash gang out through future endorsements in hopes of becoming a famous and respected figure. Despite his rather masculine demeanor, Crunch occasionally shows a soft side; in Crash Tag Team Racing, it is revealed that Crunch sleeps with a pink teddy bear aptly named 'Pinky Bear', and is unable to sleep without it. Crunch also appears broken up when Von Clutch's Power Gem is supposedly lost (causing Von Clutch to lose his soul). Crunch does not take kindly to rude behavior or bad manners, an example of this occurring in Crash of the Titans, in which he can be heard saying "Hey! Stop that!" upon hearing Crash emit a loud belch.Crunch also adds pointless statements in his sentences,such as "Brush your teeth." Outward appearance In contrast to Crash and Coco's meager size and build, Crunch is generally depicted as a large, muscular, burgundy-colored bandicoot with a metallic arm, camouflage pants and large boots. While Crunch's metallic arm usually takes the form of an arm, it can also be turned into a laser cannon-like device, as shown in the boss fight against him in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. In the games prior to Crash of the Titans, Crunch's metallic arm only covered his right forearm and hand. In Crash of the Titans, the cybernetics not only cover his entire arm, but take on a new, futuristic appearance. In addition, two scars can be seen above Crunch's chest. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Crunch is depicted with a metallic ear, a feature that was not carried over to Crash of the Titans. His head also resembles a wolf's head. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Crunch also wears spiked shoes, a trait not carried over to other games. Abilities Crunch is assumed to have super strength because of his muscles. (He is also seen lifting 150 pound weights in the opening scene of Crash Nitro Kart and ripping a piece of metal out of the ground to use as a shield in Crash Tag Team Racing.) He can also convert his arm into a laser cannon. When he is jacked by Crash in Crash: Mind over mutant, he is able to shoot rockets as his attack using his mechanical arm. Portrayals Crunch is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in the English versions of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart. As of Crash Tag Team Racing, he is voiced by Chris Williams in the style of Mr T. In the French version of the series, he is voiced by Martial Le Minoux, who voices numerous other characters in the series. In the Japanese version of the series, he is voiced by Yūji Kishi in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart, by Masafumi Kimura (who also voiced Tiny Tiger in Crash Nitro Kart) in Crash Tag Team Racing and by Shinya Fukumatsu in Crash Boom Bang!. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evolved Category:Heroes Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Characters Category:Character Cameos Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Final Bosses Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Wumpa Islands Inhabitants